A Little Family Game
by Edward Foster
Summary: After the guys come back from a night at the local bar, The six of the Foster family decide to play a game of cards. And when Terrence makes the game more Interesting, things take a turn for the odd...Rated M for Language and Mild Innuendo and Incest.


**A/N: **Alright, Here's a new one-shot and I also decided to follow all of your advice and Try out a new form, so it isn't just giant chunks of writing, I'll still hand this one and the other things to my Beta Reader, Suki, and try to get more out as much as I can.

|)(|

"Alright boys, how about a game of cards?" Terrence asked, he took a gulp of his scotch before he dealt the deck of cards for a game of Blackjack. Mac grinned, "Oh, of course, if you're willing to put up a little cash." Mac threw out a few twenties on the bar table, Bloo scoffed, looking at his creator smugly.

"Were did you get that?" Mac didn't say anything, he just took a sip from his beer, Terrence chuckled, but he tossed a hundred dollar bill on the pile, "Okay, little bro. You know I don't mind." It had been a really stressful week at the Foster House, and when Terrence had suggested a night on the town with the guys, Mac, Bloo, and Mak had jumped at it.

Bloo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'm in." he said tossing his share onto the table. Mak gave his lover a look of surprise, "Bloo, honey, do you think that's such a good idea?" Bloo snorted, patting the feminine figment on his back, "Oh, I don't have to think, because you're in too, and don't call me honey!" Terrence rolled his eyes and looked at his cards, "Alright ladies, the game is Blackjack, Twenty-One for you slow folk. I'm the dealer, and you all are my victims." He chuckled.

After a bit the game began. Soon it was down to Terrence and Mak, the other two had lost after two rounds, by this time there was a little fortune on the bar table and some other people had gathered to see how this match will end. Terrence took a quick look at his cards; he had a twelve of Hearts and a seven of Spades. He gave a sinister sneer, "Well, looks like I'm en route to a win, boys." He boasted, Mac and Bloo sighed in defeat, Mak didn't flinch, he just gave him a coy smile,

"Oh, I don't know about that, hit me." He said, Terrence threw a card his way, a nonchalant look on his face. Mak took his card in stride, knowing what he was getting into. He looked at his hand and a smile shone on his face, "I'm waiting on you, Terr." He said, Terrence's brow furrowed as he drew his last card, he looked at it and his eyes went as wide a dinner plates. The queen of spades stared back at him with a bitter, inanimate smile. He looked up and locked eyes with the Friend who was happily fiddling with his hand. Terrence pulled himself together and put on a victorious façade.

"Well, looks like this one's in the bag, time to pack up and head home." He gave a small, slightly nervous chuckle, Mak smiled, "Alright then, we'll show our cards and get out of here." The imaginary friend called his bluff, Terrence rolled his eyes and placed his hand face down with a heaving sigh, "Ah, thirty, I fold." There was a small uproar and Mak laid out his hand, a perfect twenty-one, and proceeded to take his winnings, a nice amount of seven hundred and fifty dollars and a victory kiss from Bloo. The guys bid there farewells to the female bartender and the regular patrons and headed for Terrence's car, the silver Cadillac DeVille. They all piled inside as the eldest brother started the vehicle, Bloo was in the back recounting Mak's earnings, while the figment snuggled up to him, Mac gave him a look, Terrence snorted, and turned on the radio, "Don't worry, I'll get him back." He said before pulling out of the lot and onto the street headed for home.

|\/|

The guys pulled into the Foster's garage soon after and made their way up to the large Victorian doors, it was about two in the morning when they walked through to meet two stern looking female faces, "Where have you four been up to this late?" The redhead asked suspiciously, Mac shrank back from their leering stares, "We were…uh…j-just at the Bar downtown." Goo stepped up then, "Last time you went to a 'Bar' downtown, the four of you were stark drunk and splotched with lipstick." She said, Terrence made a 'Tsk' sound and walked past the two.

"Ladies, please, that was a while ago. All we did tonight was go to Ashley's and played a few hands of cards, is all." He explained, Frankie gave him a disapproving look, "Cards, huh, and what came after this so called card game?" she asked, when Terrence refused to answer, the two women started to become more suspicious. Bloo cut in before things got any worse.

"C'mon you two, give it a rest, I got the evidence right here." He pulled Mak's earnings out of his pocket, Goo gasped at the large wad of money.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, Bloo smiled.

"This is Mak's earnings for winning our card game, and Terrence is just embarrassed that he lost to him." He made a face in the man's direction, Terrence just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, it was just luck, I'm sure I can beat any of you if I was really trying." He scoffed, Mak gave him another look.

"Oh, is that a challenge, huh?" he asked cutely, Terrence whirled on him and gave him a smug look, "Anytime, anywhere." Soon the six of them were in the confines of Mac's room sitting around a round table that they'd set up. Frankie and Goo had joined in on the little challenge, Mac took a quick look at the clock, it glowed with the time of twelve.

_Midnight,_ he thought, _No one should be up by this point, if things go overboard…_ his thoughts were cut off when Terrence spoke, "Rules are the same, Twenty-one Blackjack, with a little twist." He said slyly, the others gave looks to him and around the room. "To make the Game a bit more…interesting, and due to the fact that someone took all of my money, we will be playing Strip rules." The shock was eminent around the table. Frankie was the first to object.

"What do you mean Strip rules, like actually taking off our clothes?" she asked, Terrence gave her a look, "You know, you don't have to play, none of you do, except for him." He pointed to Mak who grinned boldly. "I don't have a problem if you don't." he said, blowing him a teasing kiss across the table, Mac was sitting to the left of his brother, Bloo to the right. While Mak sat across from them with Frankie and Goo on either side of him. Mac was next to Goo and Frankie was next to Bloo. After a few seconds, and no one got up from the table, Terrence began to explain the rules.

"Alright, the deal is pretty simple; we toss a coin to see where we either start from the top, or the bottom. If you win your hand you get to keep your item of clothing but if you go over you have to fold and remove that piece. In the event of any type of draw, you and whoever you draw'd with pick a random card out of the deck, highest card wins. There is no Pass in this game, you either take your card or Fold. Now heads is for tops and Tails is for bottoms. We'll alternate each hand, all Royals are worth eleven" Terrence pulled a coin out and prepared to flip it, before stopping to look around the table, "I also just put a field of Energy around this coin so no one can try and change the outcome." He chuckled slightly and flicked the coin into the air and caught it coming down and covering it. Everyone waited anxiously to see what the final result will be.

_Oh please be tails, please! _Goo thought hopefully, Frankie was grinding her teeth nervously, Mak and Bloo were string at Terrence's hand profusely, and Mac had started to twitch his leg a bit. Terrence gave a small snort, "Hope you ladies are wearing bras," He unveiled the coin to show the shining picture of Washington's head, "cause its heads!" he announced, the females groaned, while the three men relaxed a bit. Terrence started to deal out the cards, giving out one to each of them, the rotation was counter so after Terrence gave himself a card it was Mac's turn, he gave a small glance at his own card, a two of diamonds.

"Hit me." He said simply, not too worried about his stroke of bad luck in the last game. He was given a card, the king of Clubs. Goo was next; she gave a look at her card. The ace of Spades, this caused her to look up at the dealer.

"Are aces One or Eleven or are we going by some new rule?" she asked, Terrence scratched his head for a second, "Yeah, I guess the general Spade rule is the same." He said, Goo nodded and asked for another card, she got it and looked, it was a nine of Hearts. She let out a light sigh of relief. The turn shifted to Mak, he checked his card, a queen of Diamonds, worth eleven. He was already high up, and was a little scared to take the chance, but he still asked for another card. Terrence slid the card to him he flipped it up slightly and it was the queen of hearts. He let his head drop in defeat.

"Great, off by one measly point." He slid his cards back to the, now smirking, dealer before starting to unbutton his shirt. He got it off and tossed it aside, he was in his under shirt, jeans, and shoes. Terrence put the cards in the deck and gave it a quick shuffle. Frankie was up, she knew her card, seven of Clubs, and went for another card, he tossed it to her, and it was the king of Hearts. She blinked, not sure what to think, she was really close but the stakes were high, all she had was the shirt she was wearing and nothing underneath. "Well…?" Terrence prodded, Frankie sighed.

"I'm still in." she said, he raised an eyebrow at the redhead before turning to Bloo, he had a two of Diamonds, when he called for his card he got a six of Hearts. He gave a small half smile at his hand. Terrence grabbed a card off the top of the deck and paired the jack of Spades with his three of Hearts and his ace of Clubs. They'd come full circle back to Mac who got another card, he looked at and cursed audibly.

"Ah…Dammit, nine. That makes twenty-two, so I'm done." He said, removing his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Terrence chuckled, "Alright, Mac is the first one to show some skin, I wonder who'll be next?" he said mockingly, Mac's face got a little red at his brothers teasing. Goo was getting even more scared, that was two already, she threw caution to the wind and asked for another card, she squeaked loudly when she got it, the ace of Diamonds, she was in the clear for now. Frankie giggled at her celebration, "Don't break out the cake just yet, hit me." She said, she received the card and groaned, the seven of Diamonds, "What'd I tell ya." She said, before she lifted her shirt, she stopped and looked at the others. "What happens now, never leaves this room, right?" she questioned, there was quick agreements around the table. Frankie took a breath before pulling her shirt up over and off, tossing it somewhere. Bloo gave a low whistle.

"Wow, they're bigger than I guessed." He said, Terrence nodded in agreement, Frankie blushed, covering her breasts with her arms, "Can we please get back to the game, it isn't over yet." She snapped, Terrence chuckled and Bloo asked for another card, Terrence shuffled Frankie's cards in and passed him one, the jack of Diamonds, he now had nineteen. His brow furrowed a bit, it was all up to chance now. Terrence grabbed another card, the eight of Spades, and grunted sourly.

"Fuckin' perfect…I just cannot win tonight." He said as he yanked his shirt off and tossed it in a corner. He looked in Goo's direction; she tugged at her collar, she made a bold choice and slipped her cards back to Terrence, "I fold, I was screwed either way." She took off her shirt, she was lucky she had decided to wear a bra today, but this one was smaller than usual and made her breast push up and out, she caught Mac staring a bit and laughed. "Ah, this isn't so bad." Frankie snorted, "Speak for yourself." Bloo whooped triumphantly, but Terrence cut him off, "Whoa, whoa now, you did win but you can still try the chance game." Bloo gave him a look.

"What's the chance game, that wasn't in the rules." He pointed out, the man shrugged, "I think I'll make the game more interesting, it goes like this, if you choose to play you get your last card and if it's twenty-one, you are immune to taking off an item of clothing, even if you lose. But if you lose the chance game, you have to take off two things; depending on we are on top or bottom." He held out the deck to him.

"So what do you say, wanna try it?" he asked the former blob, Bloo stared at the deck for a few seconds before grabbing the first card on top, he pulled it to his vision slowly, and winced. The three of hearts is what he got; he shook his head and took off his shirt and undershirt, now almost everyone was bare at the top. Terrence shuffled out and started to deal again, "Okay, now we're switching to bottoms, this is high times people, so be smart." They all got ready, waiting for their new starting card; things were getting very good now.

|\/|

It had been a exciting few games, only four were left and this was the last game, who ever took this was the final winner. It was a final hand between Goo, Mak, Terrence and Mac, and they'd all played down to their socks. Frankie and Bloo sat at the sidelines stark naked as penalty for losing, but Bloo had a pillow over his crotch area and Frankie had thrown on her green sweater, unzipped. Goo had been embarrassed ever since her pants came off in game two, and it was a downward spiral from then on as clothes started coming off with time. Mac had one hand in his lap, trying to repress his developing hardness; he'd been looking at Frankie and Goo for too long. Terrence and Mak didn't seem to care about the awkwardness; they just wanted to beat one another. After the rotation Mac and Goo were out of the race, they both took a spot on the bed and watched the table, as the last two stared each other down.

"Well, here we are again, are you going to try and bluff your way out of this one?" Mak teased, Terrence tossed him his card, "Nope, I hope you're ready to lose." He drew his card and placed them all together, he gave the figment a look, but he didn't check his cards either. They gave each other a nod before showing their cards, the others smiled and chuckled in anticipation, they had both gotten perfect twenty-ones. Terrence cut the deck in two and placed the halves down.

"Choose a stack, pick one card, highest is the winner." He said simply, Mak gave a smirk, "To tell you the truth, I'm genuinely freaked right now." He said as he put a finger on the deck, Terrence did the same, "Yeah…me too. You ready, one…two…three!" He snatched up the card and put it face up on the table, Mak mimicked the action and they both looked. Terrence groaned in defeat as Mak's queen of Hearts shined over his five of Spades, there was a small cheer and Mak shot up out of his chair. Terrence shook his head before pulling off his socks in humor, smirking at the victorious Friend; Bloo beckoned him over and enveloped him in a loving hug. Mak pressed up against him and squeezed tightly, Mac and Goo were happily poking a prodding one another while Frankie was coddling them, Terrence gathered up his cards and went to grab his clothes out of the corner, he quickly pulled on his shorts and jeans and turned for the door, but what he saw was Mak and Bloo had begun to make out and were Mac and Goo while Frankie fondled them both. Terrence made a wan grunt before rushing to the door, but he was stopped when the redhead called to him.

"Uh-uh Terrence, you remember what I said? 'What happens now, Never leaves this room." She said seductively, Terrence gave a nervous scoff, "Don't worry, I ain't telling anybody about this." He said before trying the door, but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Oh…Uhh, look, wait a minute, I don't even-" he started, but before he could turn around to decline the invite, Goo's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the bed, She giggled at his red face, "Aw, don't be shy, what was that you said back in Italy, about 'keeping it in the family'?" she asked coyly as she layed him down, he looked up at all five of their lust drunk faces, stopping at his younger brother who gave him a knowing smile.

_Why can't I ever just keep my big mouth shut sometimes? _He thought as the pigtailed girl undid his jeans.

|\/|

The four of the Foster family sat on the couch in front of a large television, all four with a game controller in hand, there were a mix of happy squeals and upset moans as the race ended, Goo bounced in her seat.

"I win again, that's two in a row." She boasted, Mac refused to give up. "How about another one, best five out of seven?" he said, Terrence gave his brother a sly look. "Care to make the game a bit more…interesting?" he asked, Mac raised his eyebrows then a slow grin crept onto his face, Frankie gave out a small girly giggle. "I thought you would never ask." He said. Terrence picked his character and vehicle.

"Alright, here are the rules…"


End file.
